


Bus Stop

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Bus Stop Universe [1]
Category: LOTR RPS (AU)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his car is in the shop, a salesman is forced to take the bus to work and meets a man he is immediately attracted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bus Stop

**Author's Note:**

> This AU story was inspired by the song "Bus Stop" by The Hollies.

Sean loosened his tie and wiped sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. The humidity was so high that the air felt like soup, causing him to curse his tightwad boss once again for being too cheap to pay for a rental while his top salesman's car was in the shop. And as if being without his wheels wasn't bad enough, from the moment he'd left his apartment this morning, that damn Hollies song had been stuck in Sean's head.

> _Bus stop, wet day.  
> She's there, I say,  
> 'Please share my umbrella.'_

He snorted at the sheer absurdity of the song's premise. Meeting the love of your life at a bus stop. Like that could ever happen. Sean impatiently glanced at his watch, then groaned as he felt the first drops of rain. He hadn't listened to the weather forecast so of course he hadn't brought an umbrella. Could this day get any worse?

"Looks like Accuweather was right for a change."

Sean turned, ready to give the speaker a scathing retort, but one look at the man silenced him. Enormous blue eyes looked out from under a mop of unruly dark hair and the smile showed a small gap between front teeth. When he'd regained the power of speech, Sean replied, "Too bad I didn't listen to it."

"This is big enough for two," the stranger observed, moving closer to Sean so the umbrella he held over his head covered them both. "We could share."

"Thanks," Sean said. "I never take the bus, but my car's in the shop."

"Then I guess this is my lucky day," the other told him. "I'm Elijah."

Sean took the offered hand. "I'm Sean."

They sat together and talked for the length of Sean's commute, and by the time they reached Sean's stop, they had exchanged numbers and planned to meet for a drink after work.

The first thing Sean did when he got to his desk was download _Bus Stop_ to his iPhone. It was going to be his new ringtone.


End file.
